A rotor blade control mechanism for a helicopter normally employs a device called a swashplate which transfers command movements to produce variations in the cyclic or collective movement to the blades. This revolving mass, normally of considerable size, produces a gyroscopic effect when trying to change directions in the helicopter. A typical swashplate includes revolving and fixed portions, with the latter sliding up and down a mast when collective command is added to a cyclic command, lifting or lowering the swashplate. The swashplate is normally exterior and concentric to the mast and transfers power of rotation to the rotor blades and uses bearings of large diameter. The large bearing mast and revolving spherical body increase the friction and gyroscopic effect.
The swashplate mechanism has made it impractical heretofore to build helicopters of small, lightweight material and at low expense for the recreational pilot. While the recreational pilot may fairly inexpensively buy a conventional fixed wing aircraft, either of manufactured or homebuilt design, this has not generally been possible with helicopters.
The instant invention which avoids the use of a swashplate and substitutes a command and control means of novel configuration provides a significant advantage to the recreational pilot or to lightweight, low maintenance helicopters.